particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Orléans-Vasser
The House of Orléans-Vasser is the royal family of both Kanjor and Rildanor. Family The House was founded with the merger of the noble families the House of Orléans and the House of Vasser in 2587 upon the marriage of Jean-Philippe d'Orléans and Isolde de Vasser in Rildanor. While the House of Orléans-Vasser maintained its distant claim to the throne of Rildanor it was created to extend and manage the business enterprises of the original two houses, the oldest of the noble families of Rildanor. Extention of the Family In 2591, Phillippe and Isolde celebrated the birth of Léopold Jean Tristan d'Orléans-Vasser in the family palace in Rildanor. Young Léopold was groomed in the noble tradition of both business management and court life. However, it soon became clear that the Rildanor royal family, the House of Nareath, would soon end given the bachelorhood of HM Hénri II. In December of 2608, after a long discussion in the Senate of Rildanor regarding the successon to the throne, the House of Orléans-Vasser was chosen from among the noble families to ascend to the throne. On 25 December 2608, with much pomp and circumstance, the seventeen-year-old Léopold Jean Tristan d'Orléans-Vasser was crowned Léopold, Roi des Rildanoriens in Sanctus City by His Holiness Pope Francis VI. Rildanorien Branch King Léopold was married to Princess Isabelle (b. 2591) of Pontesi. They had two children, Joséphine (b. 2614) and Léopold (b. 2615). Princess Josephine was married to Prince Balthazar (b. 2608), Count of Phoénixstein, second son of the Emperor of Jelbania, nephew of the Emperor of Hulstria on 5 May 2637. However, everything changed when she chosen as the heir after the death of her father HM King Léopold from injuries sustained in a car crash on 14 February 2639. She was crowned Joséphine II, Reine des Rildanoriens. HM Queen Joséphine II and consort Balthazar had their only child and heir, Alexandre, on 9 August 2641. Alexandre was married to Wanda Madeleine Caroline Stuart (b. 2644), Princess of Venetium (Zardugal), daughter of King Charles Frederick I and Queen-Consort Madeleine on 14 December 2668. Six years later, on 24 November 2674 HM Queen Joséphine stepped down from the throne of Rildanor citing ill health and within the customary five days Alexandre was crowned King and Wanda as Queen consort. Soon afterward, the royal family had a daughter, Princess Thérèse (b. 2678), who was heir apparent to the throne. In 2682, a few months after the crowning of his uncle Prince Léopold as King of Kanjor, HM Alexandre of Rildanor was forceably removed from the throne by several powerful republican and communist parties; thus ending the Rildanorien branch of the House of Orléans-Vasser. Kanjorien Branch Simultaneously, Prince Léopold (b. 2615), brother of HM Queen Joséphine II, married Madeleine Desjardins (b. 2647) and had a daughter, Princess Louise-Elisabeth born on 11 April 2678. During the early 2680s, the Kanjorien monarchist movement began in earnest and it began seeking a family to fill its centuries old royal vacancy. Because of the long duration between the last monarchy and the reestablishment proposal, Kanjor was void of any sizable or legitmate royal family and so the movement looked abroad to fill this void. Many suitors offered themselves to the position but the majority failed the prerequisite qualifications of Orthodox Catholic and French ethnicity developed by the Kanjorien Senate. Prince Léopold of Rildanor was offered and accepted the position in late 2681. He was crowned Léopold, Roi de Kanjor in Sanctus City by Pope Francis IV on 1 January 2682 to much fanfare and celebration throughout Kanjor and Rildanor. HM King Léopold began the long oversaw the recreation of the monarchy in Kanjor and its relevant institutions and precedents but would not live to see the result of his efforts. On 23 October 2683, as HM King Léopold addressed a group of reporters on the steps of the newly rechristened États-Généraux building he was shot multiple times at close range by an assassin showing a forged press pass. HM King Léopold was rushed to the nearest hospital but was pronounced dead upon arrival. The assassin, Gustav Genoit, was quickly apprehended by police and the King's bodyguards. Through his interrogation by police it was proved that he had worked alone and had killed the King in order to bring about the second coming of Jesus and the rapture. Genoit was convicted of regicide and given life in prison without the possibility of parole in accordance with Kanjorien law. Because of HM King Léopold assassination, his five-year old daughter Princess Louise-Elisabeth was crowned Louise-Elisabeth, Reine de Kanjor on 1 November 2683. Given the Queen's tender age, her newly dethroned distant uncle, HM Alexandre of Rildanor, was proclaimed her consort until she reached the age of legimate age of eighteen. Upon reaching the required age HM Queen Louise-Elisabeth was officially given her full authority as Queen by Pope Francis IV. However, three short years later HM Queen Louise-Elisabeth was dethroned by the newly formed communist movement. It remains to be seen if she will retake the throne in the near future. EDITOR NOTEs: Leopold (b. 2640-d.2683; r. January 2682-October 2683), wife is Madeleine Desjardins (b. 2647) and his daughter (and presumably heir to the Kanjor throne) is Princess Louise-Elisabeth (b. 2678). "This act of succession recognizes the appointment of the House of Orl�ans-Vasser to the throne of Great Rildanor effectively immediately, with the crowning of Leopold Jean Tristan d'Orl�ans-Vasser as Leopold, Roi des Rildanoriens. PROPOSAL: A new dynasty. ARTICLES: 1. The House of Orleans-Vasser will be granted the throne of Great Rildanor 2. L�opold Jean Tristan d'Orl�ans-Vasser, the son of Jean-Philippe d'Orl�ans and Isolde de Vasser, aged 17 and unmarried, will be crowned King 3. The House of Orleans and the House of Vasser, Rildanor's oldest families after the Nareaths, shall both be given the title of 'Distinguished Family', and will continue to function as two separate houses, with the exception of the new Royal House of Orl�ans-Vasser, which is independent and supreme 4. Descendants of the House of Nareath, now existing only outside of Rildanor on a limited, non-formal nature, shall be given the title of 'Distinguished Family' with royal favour, but will now be exempt from the throne and the line of succession 5. A new coronation tradition will be put in place whereby every monarch of Rildanor shall be crowned by the Pope of the Orthodox Catholic Church in Sanctus City, a tiny religious and independent enclave between Rildanor and Kanjor" ---- The line of succession to the Rildanorian Throne is a partial list of the people in line to succeed to the throne of Rildanor. The succession is regulated by the House of Orléans-Vasser, 2611 bill, which limits it to the heirs of Léopold Jean Tristan d'Orléans-Vasser, the son of Jean-Philippe d'Orléans and Isolde de Vasser, as determined by equal primogeniture, religion, and legitimate birth. Current monarch: HM King Alexandre (b. 2641) Consort: Queen Wanda (b. 2644); Princess of Zardugal (House of Stuart) Coat of Arms: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/13/Blason_France_moderne.svg Jean-Philippe d'Orléans, Marquis de Condorcet > Léopold I > Joséphine II > Alexandre 1. HRH Princess Thérèse* (b.2678), daughter of the King 2. HRH Princess Éloise* (b. 2681), daughter of the King Léopold I > Léopold, Prince of Meriath 3. HRH Prince Léopold (b. 2640), son of Prince Léopold *Married: Madeleine Desjardins (b. 2647) 4. HRH Princess Louise-Elisabeth* (b. 2678), daughter of Prince Léopold Jean-Philippe d'Orléans, Marquis de Condorcet > Princess Claire-Elisabeth 5. Lady Angelique Hunter (b. 2624), daughter of Princess Claire-Elisabeth *Married: François Jacques (b. 2627) 6. Elisabeth Hunter Jacques (b. 2657), daughter of Lady Angelique *Married: Philippe Gasnier (b. 2647) 7. Lord Jean-Charles Hunter (b. 2626), son of Princess Claire-Elisabeth *Married: Jeane Leone (b. 2629) 8. Hénri Hunter* (b. 2659), son of Lord Jean Charles Jean-Philippe d'Orléans, Marquis de Condorcet > Prince Anthony 9. Cedric d'Orléans-Vasser (b. 2620), son of Prince Anthony *Married: Celine Dionne (b. 2625) 10. Jacques d'Orléans-Vasser (b. 2655), son of Cedric *Married: Amélie Caron (b. 2658) 11. Hénri-Philippe d'Orléans-Vasser, son of Jacques d'Orléans-Vasser 12. Jamie d'Orléans-Vasser (b. 2657), daughter of Cedric *Married: Francis Saint-Pierre (b. 2657) 13. Édouard Saint-Pierre* (b. 2681), son of Jamie d'Orléans-Vasser 14. Edmond Saint-Pierre* (b. 2681), son of Jamie d'Orléans-Vasser Hélènede Vasser, Baronne d'Ernée > Luc-Philippe de Vasser > Prince Philippe de Vasser 15. Hénri de Vasser (b. 2620), son of Philippe de Vasser **Married: Jamie Tours (b. 2620) 16. Charles de Vasser (b. 2645), son of Hénri de Vasser **Married: Margaux Tremblay (b. 2620) Hélène de Vasser, Baronne d'Ernée > Jean-Alexandre de Vasser > Tristan de Vasser 17. Elisabeth de Vasser (b. 2622), daughter of Tristan *Married: Wilhelm von Klum (b. 2625) 18. Catherine Vasser von Klum* (2659), daughter of Elisabeth de Vasser 19. Anne Vasser von Klum* (b. 2663), daughter of Elisabeth de Vasser 20. Elaine de Vasser (b. 2620), daughter of Tristan *Married: Louis Bourbon (b. 2617) * *Eligible for marriage Note 1: Anyone who is not in communion with the Catholic faith is permanently excluded from the succession. Marriage to a non-Catholic individual is acceptable, though children must be raised within the Catholic faith to be on the line of succession. Note 2: The Monarch, regardless of gender, maintains the royal family name of Orléans-Vasser upon marriage. In the event that the Crown is passed on to an individual outside of the immediate royal family, the name can also be taken up by members of the line of succession as they are descendants of King Léopold, the first monarch of the dynasty. Note 3: If the list of the line of succession has been exhausted then a new noble family may be placed on the throne in consultation with and approval of the Senate. Category:Kanjor Category:Nobility